The invention relates in general to breaching devices and in particular to breaching devices for doors and walls.
Door breaching devices are used by, for example, police and fire departments and military and paramilitary organizations. One example of a door breaching device is a battering ram. A battering ram may not be adequate for doors of sturdy construction. Another door breaching device is a cutting torch. A cutting torch may require too much time to breach a door. In some situations, stealth and surprise is needed when breaching a door. Doors can be breached by placing small amounts of explosives on the door hinges and/or the door locking mechanism. In some cases explosives can be difficult to control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,171 issued on Jul. 21, 1987 discloses a battering ram. U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,765 issued on Jun. 25, 2002 discloses a door breaching device with a safety adapter. U.S. Patent Application Publication 20120216698 published on Aug. 30, 2012 discloses a low shrapnel door breaching projectile.
The U.S. Army possesses a surplus of bomblets. If the surplus bomblets are destroyed, the large original capital investment will be lost. A method of converting a surplus bomblet into a hand grenade is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,328 issued on Sep. 25, 2012. A need exists for a cost effective method of converting the surplus bomblets into other useful products, such as door or wall breaching devices.